ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crayons of Time: World 2.0
}} Shojo tells of the creation of the current world. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ * Loki ◀ ▶ * The Snarl ◀ ▶ * Soon Kim ◀ ▶ * Mijung ▶ Transcript note: all dialog from Shojo, V and Haley is inset as a voiceover. They do not appear on-panel. Lord Shojo: The gods weaved the new world as quickly as they could, but they needn't have hurried. Lord Shojo: The Snarl was a thing born of chaos. It did not understand the pattern of the threads, even as it watched them take form around him. Lord Shojo: It did not grasp the implicit purpose of the gods creation... Lord Shojo: ...To trap it in a prison of manifested reality. Lord Shojo: As the gods pulled on the last few strands, the new world formed in the same planar space as the Snarl, shunting it into a tiny demiplane from which it could not free itself. Lord Shojo: The gods had been clever and built their planet to exist in multiple coterminous dimensions, thus blocking the only vibrational frequencies the Snarl could have used to escape from its cell. Haley: Vxv? Vaarsuvius: He means that the world we live in is merely the padlock on the jailhouse door of reality. Lord Shojo: Exactly. Lord Shojo: The Snarl clawed and scraped at its dark prison, but could not break free on its own. In that demiplane, its divine energy was nulled, leaving it weakened. Thor: How do you like that, you deicidal maniac? Huh? HUH? Now who's so big and tough? Loki: Dude, don't taunt the god-killing abomination. Lord Shojo: A thousand years and more passed in the world of mortals. The gods had created new worshippers[sic] for themselves, who had in turn built mighty civilizations. Lord Shojo: Some even raised up their own gods, like the elves and goblins. Lord Shojo: But the gods chose not to tell any of their followers of the horrid beast that lay just beyond their plane. Lord Shojo: The gods feared that there would some day be a mortal who sought to free the Snarl, so they kept their secret. Mijung: Fascinating... it appears to be some sort of planar rift, Soon, but I've never seen anything... Soon: Beloved, leave the magic in your laboratory for once. Soon: Let us enjoy the sunkissed forests of elven lands before duty calls us back to Azure City. Mijung: Just a moment, dear, I think it— Lord Shojo: Sadly, this meant that even the most learned in the ways of arcane lore were caught unprepared... The Snarl impales Mijung. Lord Shojo: ...when holes appeared in the Snarl's prison. Soon: MIJUNG! Mijung: guh. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 2: "Huh?" * This is the first appearance of Mijung, Soon Kim's beloved. * As revealed in strip #1139, the second world created by the gods was not the current world as everyone thought. External Links * 275}} View the comic * 6268}} View the discussion thread Category:Order on Trial in Azure City